


In Bloom

by clandestine_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fem!D.O, Fem!EXO is only mentioned briefly, Fem!Lu Han, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Sometimes there are no damsels in distress, no wars to win, and no dragons to slay. Sometimes all a knight has to do is save a prince from his own loneliness.





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cc_round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cc_round4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> General Jongdae had served the king for a couple of years, but never once he saw the youngest prince of the kingdom. He heard rumors that the king and queen were so fond of the youngest prince that they didn't want anyone to harm the prince, hence they kept the prince in the northern castle where not many people had set their foot there. 
> 
> **Want:** Minseok as the king. Any exo member(s) as Junmyeon's older brother(s). Junmyeon was lonely until he met Jongdae.

Smiling is something of a second nature to him. People, both friend and foe alike, have come to tell him that his grin was quite disarming. It was warm to the people that know him, a sort of reassurance that there is good in the world. For others, it was cunning disguise for one of his profession. He was one of the most valiant generals in the entire kingdom after all. His service in the military began in his 18th year, and at 25, not one person bats an eyelash to see him decked out in the colors of the elite royal guard.

It’s for that same reason that he doesn’t question when the palace sends for his summons. What he doesn’t expect were the orders that came from the king himself. He was to make his way to Nysa, the kingdom’s northernmost region, to escort the youngest prince down to the capital of Priam.

He’s heard of the Nysa prince before. Prior to entering the army, he presumed the royal was in exile for one violation or the other. The region was not known to have the best climate to inhabit year-long after all, even more so for the near entirety of one’s life.

His commander was quick to lecture him to not think any ill of the king and queen, correcting his assumption with the truth. Prince Junmyeon, he learns, was the royal family’s most treasured child. Said to be born with King Minseok’s pale complexion and Queen Lu’s gentle features, he was every bit the prince the family had hoped for. Not that the elder Prince Jongin had any flaws. In fact, he was the high commander of the royal army, having won many battles in his father’s name.

What he picks up from gossipmongers was that Prince Junmyeon had been a sickly child, twice feared to be lost to illnesses most people would recover from easily. It was during annual vacations to Nysa that the royal physician notices how the prince’s health was at its best. He reasons that the cooler climate was much more agreeable to his well-being.

So why was Prince Junmyeon needed in the capital?

“Jongdae!”

The booming call of his name startles him out of his reverie. He schools his expression, pointing a warm smile towards his long-time friend, hoping that no trace of his perplexity over the situation remains.

“I hear you’re off to Nysa to see to my brother,” Prince Jongin says with a smile of his own. “Send him my regards.”

“You say that as if I’ll be gone for a long while,” Jongdae replies. The slight surprise on the royal’s face had him backtracking. “Wait, I thought I was merely escorting Prince Junmyeon in his travels home. Is it something else?”

“Did father not tell you?”

“Would I be asking if he went into the specifics?” The sarcasm in his tone would have earned him a whipping if anyone had heard him talking to a prince in such a manner. But this was Jongin, someone he’s fought back to back with on the fields of war, so he’s earned himself a few passes.

“It’s not like him to be distracted if Junmyeon’s involved,” the prince muses.

“Your mother did call for him,” Jongdae reasons, a sly smirk pulling at his lips.

Jongin pauses, jaw going slack in disbelief. “You would think that after all these years, they’d have the decency to keep their hands off each other,” he mutters. “They still act like lovesick teenagers. Did they forget they have two grown sons?”

“I predict you will choke on your words once you find yourself a bride,” the general teases. “But anyway, what can you tell me that your father has left me hanging for?”

Jongdae learns that he is to stay in Nysa for a good while, a couple of months at least, rather than simply fetch Prince Junmyeon and immediately head back to the capital. The royal physician says the young prince is stronger than ever, the healthiest he’s been all his life, to which King Minseok and Queen Lu respond with deeming it the right time for their son to come home. But rather than rush the prince into his rightful place, they were to send their most trusted general to coach Junmyeon about what it means to be a royal of Priam.

“So I’ll be a glorified tutor?”

Jongin shakes his head. “I know it sounds like a menial task for someone of your rank,” he starts, “but you’re the only one we can trust to pull this off.”

Prince Junmyeon is impressionable, as his older brother claims. If they send someone else and they end up being the wrong choice, the youngest son can easily fall prey to manipulations.

“You have long been in my father’s favor for your wit. I owe you my life many times over for staying beside me in battle. And for that, my mother cares for you as if you were her own. You know this family inside and out,” he pauses with a sigh. “We know we are responsible for why Junmyeon is the way that he is. We can only hope to rectify it with your help.”

The information overwhelms him. In his mind, Jongdae was only doing his job as a soldier, and he was happy to have gained a friend because of it. But to hear Prince Jongin speak of how high the royal family’s regard for him truly was, he could only describe it as surreal.

“I swear to you,” he says, emotion overtaking his voice. “I will do right by your family and make sure Prince Junmyeon learns how much you truly care for him. He will be safe in my care."

 

* * *

 

It takes two weeks to travel from Priam to Nysa. Jongdae is thankful that the weather cooperated the entire way, not wanting to have any cause for delay. If he was to do what the royal family had asked of him, every bit of time he can get will be a blessing.

He arrives at the castle to little fanfare. It was a small property, and Jongin had mentioned that the estate only houses the people it needs. This was to be his home for the next few months. Just him, a cook, a footman, a gardener, and Prince Junmyeon.

Jongdae swings off his horse and proceeds to untie his belongings. He hears the crunching of gravel and looks up to see a man he assumes to be the footman. “Hello,” the general greets. “I am here on orders from King Minseok. Might you take care of my steed? I’m afraid I do not know where the stables are.”

The man smiles softly, nodding his assent before wordlessly taking the horse’s reigns to lead him away. He turns to look back at Jongdae before disappearing at a turn. “If you could wait here, I can show you around,” he says, to which the general agrees with a nod of his own.

Not even five minutes pass when the footman returns to his side, offering to take one of his satchels as they walk up the steps of the small castle. They make small talk as they head to what he presumes to be his chamber for the duration of his stay.

“I’ll leave you to get settled,” the other explains. “My room is just at the end of the hall should you need me to show you around. If you are hungry, just make your way back to the entrance and into the other wing. Yixing should be in the kitchen.”

The footman bids him farewell before exiting the room. Jongdae scans the chamber with mild interest before making quick work of putting his belongings away. After which, he decides to find his way to the kitchen, thinking that familiarizing himself with the castle’s layout would be a good thing.

The Nysa palace was small compared to the royal family’s other properties. Perhaps a manor was the more appropriate term to call it. With the few halls and rooms that make it easy to navigate, he manages to find the kitchen in under a minute, his footfalls alerting its lone occupant.

“Yixing?”

“Hello,” the other greets. “You must be Jongdae! I wasn’t aware you had arrived. Have you been waiting long? I can show you to your room if need be.”

“There is no need. The footman–” he begins, realizing he had neglected to ask for a name. “Well, someone had already seen to me.”

Yixing tilts his head, an adorably confused look on his face. “Footman?” he asks. “But Chanyeol is visiting his family.”

“Chanyeol?”

“That’s the footman. Tall, unruly hair, huge grin, deep voice,” the cook supplies.

Jongdae blanches at the completely opposite description of the man he had met. “Is it possible that there is an intruder? With few people in this castle, security may be an issue.”

Yixing’s eyes widen at the thought, the general assumes it to be panic, only to be left confused as the other starts laughing. “The man you had met,” the cook starts after a few breaths. “Was he quite genteel? Helpful? Simple?”

He nods in confirmation at each description, making the cook shake his in slight disbelief.

“It’s probably a good thing that you saw him as such,” Yixing says. “It goes to show how much your tutelage is in need.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Rather than give him clarification, the other man’s gaze moves towards the kitchen’s entrance. He flashes Jongdae a smile before bowing his head. “Hello, your highness,” he greets. “Would you like some tea while waiting for the scones to cool?”

“Yes, please,” comes the reply. “I see you’ve met Jongdae.”

Yixing’s eyes are filled with mirth as he eyes the now pale general. “Yes, and I hear you have too,” he says knowingly. “This poor boy. You should not have played a trick on him, Junmyeon.”

Jongdae stammers through his apology, but the prince only waves him off with a slight chuckle. “That’s ok,” he says. “I may be a prince of Priam but there is not much to rule here in Nysa, much less in this manor. I find no reason to wear my royal robes when I don’t see to anyone on a daily basis anyway.”

The general sends a glance to the cook. Yixing snickers, saying “I told you he has much to learn.”

 

* * *

 

As a high-ranking officer in the royal army, Jongdae had many chances to be someone’s mentor. Most of the soldiers who studied under him had all gone on to become successful in their own military careers, owing their victories to the lessons the general has taught them.

But those were men who knew their goals. Prince Junmyeon was far from it. After just a week of spending time with the royal, Jongdae had figured out exactly what Yixing meant about the prince having plenty to learn.

The young royal was easily the smartest man he’s ever had the chance to meet, he dare say even more intelligent than the scholars King Minseok surrounds himself with. But Junmyeon was only clever when it came to books and too naïve when it came to everything else. His innate curiosity, one that doesn’t hesitate to question why things are the way they are, will surely not be seen well in a royal court. It wasn’t at all disrespectful, but at a venue where customs are set at the highest standards, the prince is likely to ruffle feathers. The thought keeps nagging in his head, that perhaps Prince Junmyeon was better off left in his exile in Nysa.

“My brother is getting married.”

The young prince’s voice pulls Jongdae from his reverie, eyes wide at the royal currently knelt in a bed of peonies. The gardener had asked for a leave due to an ill daughter, so Junmyeon took it upon himself to putter around the flowerbeds in his absence.

“Do you think his bride-to-be will like peonies?”

“I didn’t even know Prince Jongin has an engagement,” the general muses.

“Lady Kyungsoon, a courtier from the eastern territories,” Junmyeon supplies. “He writes to me and speaks of her plenty. Most of his letters contain only her. Sometimes I feel like I know the lady better than I do him.”

There’s a sadness in the royal’s voice that tugs at Jongdae’s heart. They’ve discussed the odd family dynamic before, with the prince asking a plethora of questions about what his parents and brother were like, things he should have discovered himself long ago. It’s at that moment when the general decides that perhaps a different approach was necessary if he was to take the prince to Priam. He sends a raven out that night, hoping that the rest of the royal family finds his message well.

Jongdae receives his answer at dawn two weeks later, in the form of the elder prince walking straight into his chamber.

“Your highness!” he exclaims, voice gravelly from sleep.

“Should I be worried that the castle is this easy to breach?” Jongin asks, brows furrowed, a hint of amusement in his tone.

“That’s what I thought when I first came here too,” Jongdae says with a slight chuckle. “Though I’m sure you’re well aware how the rest of the household will respond.”

The general is quick to recount his arrival at Nysa, all the way down to mistaking Prince Junmyeon as the footman. He also shares his observations regarding the three other members of the manor. “They are either military themselves or from military families,” Jongdae states. “Yixing is an expert of any blade. Chanyeol wields a spear. And I’ve yet to meet the gardener, which is worrisome considering I’ve been here for nearly two months, but I suspect he is meant to remain unseen.”

“Shim Changmin,” Jongin starts. “He is one of father’s most trusted king’s guards. He was the one who used to travel with us here during the summers. I believe Junmyeon was a toddler when Sir Changmin met his now wife, a daughter of a Nysa merchant.”

The general nods in understanding, turning an inquisitive gaze towards his friend. “Is your brother aware of this?”

The elder prince’s silence is answer enough.

Jongdae sighs exasperatedly. Perhaps if the younger royal had known exactly who his companions were, he’d have more assurance of his place in the family. “There is much work to be done, your highness, and it shall start with you.”

They discuss matters regarding Prince Junmyeon until daybreak, both settling in the kitchen where Jongdae knew the younger royal was sure to check first upon realizing that the general’s room was empty. It’s Yixing that finds them hunched over tea.

“Your highness!” he greets in surprise, quickly straightening his stance and offering a salute. The cook, Jongdae learns, is the son of the royal physician. Yixing himself has training in the fields of battle and medicine, but his first and only assignment was to make sure no harm comes to the Nysa prince.

“At ease, soldier,” Prince Jongin says dismissively.

“You should have informed us of your arrival, sire,” Yixing says.

“Jongdae knew.”

“I hardly call you barging into my room at an ungodly hour as knowing,” the general fires back. “I may have asked for you to come, but was sending a raven ahead of your visit so hard?”

“You are friends.”

The statement alerts them of a fourth presence. They turn towards the kitchen entryway to see Prince Junmyeon looking on curiously. Jongdae thinks he looks affronted, but the royal’s expression blanks just as quickly as the thought crosses his mind.

“Good morning, your highness,” Yixing softly greets, breaking the slight tension in the room. “If you can give me a moment, I will have your breakfast ready in a few minutes.”

“That’s fine,” Junmyeon replies. “I find that I am not so hungry. Shall anyone need me, I will be in the library.”

With that, the younger prince turns to leave, not even sparing his brother, nor the general, another glance.

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon doesn’t really know why he chose to keep away. His brother was here. It’s an event he longs for day in and day out, yet here he is in the company of books he’s read at least twice. He keeps going back to the image Jongin and Jongdae made, how comfortable and candid they were toward each other. He thinks he’s jealous, of whom he wasn’t quite sure. Did he feel that way about the general for knowing his brother better? Or was it about the elder prince having been the other’s friend first?

A tray with an assortment of bread and fruit preserves appearing before his eyes pulls him from his thoughts. His stomach growls at the sweet scents, inciting a chuckle from his visitor.

“You need to eat, Junmyeon,” Jongin chastises, though still with a kind smile on his face. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

The younger prince wants to be stubborn and ignore his brother, but his body has already shown betrayal. So he opts for a pastry, nibbling on the bun without so much as a look at his companion. Jongin’s stare was difficult to ignore, however, making him self-conscious enough to ask what was wrong.

“I am sorry,” the older royal says, one hand reaching up to pet at Junmyeon’s head. “You’ve grown so much yet I am now just seeing you after a long time. I have so much to tell you.”

The younger of the two brothers remains silent as the other confesses about a plethora of things. From the true identities of his Nysa companions to the longing their parents feel for him, Junmyeon sits through them all. He listens to all of Jongin’s heartfelt apologies for feeling lost about how to bring his own brother home. And he aches on the inside, knowing they long for him as much as he longs for them.

“What is the capital like?”

Jongin recognizes the olive branch his brother extends towards him, grabbing it in a tight grip by painting Priam in nothing but glory.

Jongdae watches the brothers from his post at the library’s entryway, smiling at how the elder has the other’s undivided attention. The younger prince’s face fills with wonder, making him look more childlike than he truly is. The expression reminds him that this is someone he needs to protect against any harm, including his own self-deprecating thoughts at not being good enough. It’s then that he promises to himself that he’ll protect Junmyeon’s smile at all costs.

“And Jongdae,” Jongin says with a short laugh, pulling the general out of his thoughts. “Oh, the many things I can tell you about Jongdae!”

He finds the two princes looking at him, eyes filled with mirth at some inside joke he’s not privy to.

“Now, now, your highness,” Jongdae mockingly says. “Do not forget that for every embarrassing story you have of mine, I have ten more of yours.”

If Junmyeon’s smile was precious, his laughter was priceless, making his brother and the general smile at the purity of its sound.

The three spent the morning talking, with Jongdae and Jongin regaling Junmyeon with their antics in the capital.

“You both make it sound so beautiful,” the younger prince muses. “I cannot wait to see it for myself. I hardly recall any detail from when I was a child.”

“Much has changed since, but you’ll love it nonetheless,” Jongdae says in assurance.

“And if at any point, you find it overwhelming,” Prince Jongin starts, “always remember that you can come to us.”

 

* * *

 

It takes another two months of studying politics and etiquette, with the members of the Nysa manor helping to equip Prince Junmyeon with all the knowledge he may need to present in the royal court.

“I won’t lie to you,” his brother says. “Your return during my engagement will be like being in a lion’s den. We’ll need to meet with plenty of officials from ours and Kyungsoon’s courts. Even I find it daunting,” Prince Jongin sighs. “If not me, stick by Jongdae or Yixing when you can. I do not wish for you to be caught unsuspecting.”

“Is this you trying to project your overprotectiveness that you were unable to bestow upon me for years?” the younger jokes. “Must I remind you that I am in my 20th year?”

Jongin smiles softly, enjoying how Junmyeon is finally comfortable enough to engage him in playful banter. “You may be of age but you are still my little brother, no matter how old you get. I will always worry for you.”

“Your highnesses,” Chanyeol greets. “The carriage is ready for our departure.”

“Are you ready?”

“Let’s go home, hyung.”

If Jongin looks choked up at the endearment, Chanyeol is smart enough not to comment on it.

Changmin meets them at the manor’s entrance, looking wistful as he eyes the prince who grew up in his care.

“I pray you have a safe journey, your highnesses,” he says.

Prince Junmyeon sniffs, his excitement to travel to Priam dwindling as he realizes he’s leaving an old friend. The king’s guard served as his father figure growing up. To say he was attached would be an understatement. “Are you sure you cannot come with us?”

Changmin smiles, a hand reaching up to ruffle the young royal’s hair. “My family is here, Junmyeon,” he replies. “I dare not leave them for long. Besides, someone must stay behind to make sure the castle remains standing.”

“I’ll come back,” Junmyeon promises. “Please send me letters when you can. Let me know if there is anything you need so I can bring them to you.”

“I will miss you, your highness.”

“As will I, good sir.”

“I am sorry to interrupt,” Jongdae says, bowing respectfully to his superior. “But we cannot delay our departure any longer. We must leave now if we wish to make good headway on our trip.”

With a final embrace between Junmyeon and Changmin, they set off to Priam. Chanyeol drove the coach carrying the younger prince and Yixing, with Prince Jongin and Jongdae riding their steeds alongside it.

Junmyeon bursts with excited chatter throughout their journey, eyes marveling at each new scenery they come across. He does not hesitate to share his thoughts about the food he eats, meals from different towns he tastes for the first time. Though he still shies away when people take notice of Jongin, he does not hesitate to offer his greetings to anyone who offers any to him.

“You can call this practice,” Jongdae jokes. “There will be more of these meetings when we finally reach Priam. The celebration will not only be for your brother and Lady Kyungsoon’s engagement. It is also for your safe return.”

“Jongdae?”

“Yes, your highness?”

“What is to become of me at the palace?” Junmyeon asks, brows furrowed in worry.

“I am not certain, sire,” the general confesses. “But rest assured, I will be beside you every step of the way.”

“Thank you.”

“There is no need to thank me. I am only doing my duty.”

It barely registers when a shadow passes across Junmyeon’s face, though he returns to his cheery demeanor once Yixing appears with a basket of bread and fruits, leaving Jongdae curious.

“We’re on our last stretch for Priam,” the cook and doctor notes. “I thought we might as well stock up on provisions as we won’t be passing another town until then.”

“I suggest you brace yourself, little brother,” Prince Jongin says, trotting up on his horse to where they were resting. “I am certain there will be plenty of fanfare upon our arrival.”

Prince Junmyeon thinks he’s exaggerating, only to realize it as a truth once they finally set foot into Priam. Despite having the curtains down to shield him from view, he can hear everyone calling out his name, some in curiosity, others in welcome.

“Relax, your highness,” Yixing says soothingly, one hand patting at his arm. The royal belatedly realizes that he was gripping onto the other’s hand so firmly, offering a sheepish smile in apology.

“These people act as if I was missed,” he murmurs. “They don’t even know who I am.”

“No matter how long you are gone, you were, are, and always will be a prince of Priam,” Yixing explains. “You are the king and queen’s son and Prince Jongin’s brother. Never forget that.”

They soon arrive at the castle gates, carriage drawing to a stop. Junmyeon takes a deep breath as he hears Jongin, Jongdae, and Chanyeol crunching gravel under their feet. He hears a woman call out for his brother, heart racing with thoughts of who the voice belongs to.

“Breathe, your highness,” Yixing says, a hint of humor under his breath.

The carriage door pulls open, Jongdae’s smiling face greeting him as he glances out.

“We’re here, your highness.”

Junmyeon barely gets his feet on the ground before arms wrap around him. The scent of roses, the warmth of lips, and the taste of tears assault his senses as Queen Lu breaks down before him. He looks past her shoulder, eyes locking onto King Minseok. Though small in stature, his commanding presence was hard to ignore. Despite remaining silent as mother and son share an embrace, the unshed tears in the ruler’s eyes were more than enough to assure Junmyeon of how his father feels.

“Welcome home, son.”

 

* * *

 

Despite the many warnings and reminders he got from everyone while in Nysa, nothing could have prepared Junmyeon for his reality in Priam. The first few days were spent with his parents. The three reacquainting themselves with each other much like how he did with Jongin. He takes walks around the palace with his father, has tea with his mother in the gardens, watches Jongin display his fighting prowess in the military yard. He was in a bubble that was too quick to burst upon the arrival of Lady Kyungsoon and her court just a mere two weeks after his homecoming.

Upon their first meeting, he could definitely understand why his brother had fallen in love with her. She looked quite stern when she first set foot in the castle, but once her eyes met Jongin’s, Lady Kyungsoon transformed into a soft beauty. There was such happiness radiating from the couple that they seem to only show when they were together. The prince was very watchful over her and she was quite doting over him. Even when they’re separated by a crowd of royals, politicians, and guests, they only had eyes for each other.

“Why do you have such a serious face on at a celebration?” a voice cuts through his reverie. Junmyeon looks up to find Jongdae, one hand out to offer him a chalice of mulled wine.

“I’m just thinking about how happy Jongin looks.”

“That should make you smile, should it not? You look glum.”

“Do you think I’ll find someone like Kyungsoon?”

The general flinches involuntarily, not really knowing what or how to respond. What he does know is that he doesn’t like the downtrodden tone in the young royal’s voice.

“Not even a month home and you’re already looking to marry,” Jongdae quips, a weak attempt at lifting the mood.

“It’s not truly the marriage I think about,” Junmyeon replies, a deep sigh leaving his lips. “They look happy, just like how mother and father look. I wonder if there is such happiness for me.”

“Everyone has a chance at happiness, your highness.”

The statement hangs in the air, a comfortable silence stretching out between them.

“Why do you refuse to call me Junmyeon?”

Jongdae is glad that he had yet to take a sip of his drink, fearing a bout of choking at the suddenness of the question.

“We’re in court, your majesty. It is only proper to address you by your title.”

“Here, yes, do call me as such,” the prince starts. “But you call my brother by his name all the time. You’ve never said my name, even when Yixing, Chanyeol, and Changmin have spoken how I prefer it over titles.”

Again, Jongdae is caught without an answer. It was a name. Something so simple to utter, yet he finds it most difficult to allow it to come from his mouth. Despite spending months alone with Junmyeon, he had yet to call him anything lacking of his status. But, as the younger has pointed out, he had no qualms when it came to Jongin.

It wasn’t that he did not see the other as a comrade. The royal family had entrusted their youngest in his care, and it was his duty to see it to completion. He had to keep Junmyeon at an arm’s length else it clouds his judgment.

Jongdae was trying hard to come up with a proper response, but one look at the prince’s imploring gaze had him speaking the first thought running through his mind. “After this engagement ball,” he starts, “I shall call you by name.”

He finally relaxes as Junmyeon’s lips lift into a smile, neither realizing that a couple of eyes were trained on them.

“He is smitten.”

“Why do I feel anxious about this?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Yixing says calmly.

“You just said that he’s smitten,” Chanyeol dryly replies. “Considering our friend’s usual disposition, one or both of them could end up hurt.”

“I trust that they will make it work.”

“Are you speaking of my brother and my best friend?”

The two Nysa guards bow politely as Prince Jongin saunters up to them with his fiancé, Lady Kyungsoon, laughing softly at their sheepish expressions.

“I told you that it was obvious,” she says, hand meeting the older prince’s arm.

“Perhaps to everyone but themselves,” Jongin notes, eyeing how his mother and father have their gazes set on the two people of topic as well.

“Will the king and queen allow it?” Chanyeol asks.

“I see no reason why not,” Jongin says confidently. “Junmyeon’s happiness always comes first. It’s up to Jongdae whether or not he decides to meet my brother halfway.”

 

* * *

 

“I figured I’d find you here.”

Junmyeon rises from his prone position at the familiar voice, not the least bit embarrassed at the state he was in.

“Politics is tiring,” he groans, dropping back into the couch cushions in exasperation.

“Yet you hole yourself up in the library and surround yourself with piles of texts on it.”

The whines that leave the prince’s mouth rouse amusement in Jongdae. The childlike innocence he’s come to know back in Nysa making a reappearance in Priam was proof that nothing has changed in Junmyeon.

“You’ll need to come out some time,” he reminds the other.

“I know,” the prince replies dejectedly. “A few more moments, please.”

“Take your time, Junmyeon.”

He stiffens in his seat, turning to Jongdae with a wide-eyed look.

“What?”

“You said my name,” the prince said breathlessly.

“I made you a promise, did I not?” Jongdae smirks. “I always intend to keep my promises.”

Several beats of silence pass, the prince’s expression uncharacteristically unreadable. Despite only knowing Junmyeon for a few months, Jongdae had taken pride in being able to understand what the young royal was thinking or feeling just by one look at his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“These promises you speak of,” Junmyeon starts. “They include those you made as a soldier to the crown, yes?”

“Of course!”

“I thought so,” the prince murmurs.

Jongdae’s brows furrow in confusion, still unaware of why Junmyeon looks crestfallen.

“Trust that you two are together if one or the other is missing,” Jongin says with mirth as he walks into the library.

“I’m not missing, I’m hiding.” Junmyeon quips.

“Surely not from mother, right?” the older prince jokes.

“Of course not!”

Jongdae and Jongin burst out in laughter at how mortified the younger royal looks. He very much loved spending time with the king and queen, his mother more so.

“Well, little brother,” Jongin starts, ruffling Junmyeon’s hair. “Time to show your face. Mother is calling you for tea.”

Junmyeon grumbles as Jongin continues to mess up his hair, whining when Jongdae begins to laugh at his expense. Both princes sober up when the general muscles his way between them, helping Junmyeon onto his feet. He goes farther, running a hand through the other’s locks in an attempt to tame the unruly curls.

It’s only when Jongin clears his throat that Jongdae realizes what he’s doing, quickly stepping away from Junmyeon.

“Run along before mother sends out a search party,” the elder prince tells his brother. “I have some matters to discuss with Jongdae.”

“Ok,” Junmyeon replies meekly, cheeks flushed red. “Please join us if you finish your talks early.”

The two generals watch as the younger royal sprints out of the room, silence enveloping them soon after. Jongdae heaves a deep breath before turning to Jongin, only to find the other gazing intently at him.

“Where does your loyalty lie?”

There’s worry heavily laced in Jongin’s question, as if he was dreading the answer before he even got one.

“What do you mean?”

“If you were to choose among love, duty, and family,” the prince starts. “If you were to have only one, which would you choose?”

“Family,” Jongdae answers with no hesitation.

“Why?”

“What is family without love? It’s the ultimate duty to provide that unconditionally.”

“There may be hope for you yet,” Jongin says cryptically.

“My friend,” the general sighs. “As much as I have come to care for your company, I would prefer it if you can avoid such riddles and just get on with it.”

“My brother may be in love with you.”

Jongdae wasn’t quite sure what Jongin was going to say, but that was definitely not one of his ideas. He splutters at the bold statement, uncertain what to make of it.

“I am not asking you to do anything that goes beyond what you want. But if you do not feel for him as he does for you,” the prince pauses with a sigh. “Let him down gently.”

 

* * *

 

Sleep eludes Jongdae that night as he thinks back to the words Jongin had spoken. He wants to scoff at the absurdity. He was a mere soldier meant to prepare Junmyeon for his return to Priam. They hardly discussed matters beyond etiquette and government. Perhaps it was infatuation since the general was someone new in the younger royal’s eyes. But love was too farfetched for his mind to wrap around. Junmyeon simply held him on a high pedestal for being the bridge between Nysa and Priam. He nods firmly, resolving himself to that idea, yet sleep still does not come to him.

And as much as he loathes his actions, he evades Junmyeon in the following days. It wasn’t that there was a problem in having the prince’s heart.

He will not deny that he was attracted to the youngest royal. With his pale skin and soft features, his gentle demeanor and pure outlook, Junmyeon brings out a sense of affection in Jongdae that he only ever felt once towards a fisherman’s daughter back home. But he knows pursuing the prince meant a whole lot of trouble. On top of the politics of being in any sort of relationship with a member of the royal family, it also meant having to face King Minseok and Queen Lu, and having to explain what his intentions were towards their son.

Jongdae just wasn’t completely certain to make of it. He hopes that some time away from each other will help clear his muddled mind.

His time of reflection proves to be several days too many as Jongin barges into his quarters with a thunderous look. He braces himself as his longtime comrade hauls him from the bed and shoots as well-aimed fist to his stomach.

“What did I do?” Jongdae asks, choking through the pain.

“Junmyeon is requesting to return to Nysa,” Jongin growls. “I told you to do it gently. I didn’t mean for you to disappear from him.”

Jongdae blanches. “You’re lying.”

“He has already spoken to mother and father,” Jongin says, running a palm down his face.

“Did he say why?”

“He’s lonely,” the prince starts. “He says that as much as he loves to be around family, he longs for the simplicity he has in Nysa. He feels lost in the sea of people here in the capital. There, he says he has everyone he needs.”

Jongdae remains silent. He’s not entirely sure what to say or if the other even expects him to.

“Mother and father gave their blessing,” Jongin continues. “Not without tears, of course. But Junmyeon’s happiness is always at the forefront, regardless where, what, or why.”

“When?”

“At daybreak.”

“But your wedding!”

“My wedding with Kyungsoon will not take place for another few months. The agreement is he only returns then and whenever an extraordinary event calls for his presence. Other than that, Junmyeon will return to being the Prince of Nysa, not Priam.”

“Did he ask for me?”

“No,” Jongin says bluntly. “He leaves only with Chanyeol and Yixing. Both are more than capable to protect him. And just in case, Changmin is already traveling to meet them halfway.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae whispers.

The prince turns to him with a rueful smile. “I cannot control you, my friend. I just hoped you were smart enough to figure it out for yourself. And besides, if you were to apologize, it shouldn’t be to me.”

 

* * *

 

Three months, that’s how long it took between Junmyeon’s departure and Jongin’s wedding. Three months since he had last laid eyes on the Nysa prince. Three months since he had been privy to hearing his voice or seeing his smiles. Three months since he had last uttered a word other than goodbye.

And as Jongdae watches the young royal sweep different lords and ladies with his charms, he decides three months was long enough.

“Pardon my intrusion, my lady,” the general says, interrupting a courtier mid-sentence. “The king requests for the prince’s company.”

Junmyeon bids his farewell to his companion, eyeing Jongdae with suspicion, but follows the general nonetheless.

“Did you just lie?” he asks once they are out of earshot.

“Not quite,” Jongdae quips. “He did ask for you earlier, though he assumed you were busy with all the dances you had been giving out.”

“Was I expected to just sit in a corner during my brother’s wedding? Tonight is a celebration of his marriage.”

“What have you done with my shy Junmyeon?”

The prince blinks slowly, once, twice, thrice for good measure. His mouth opens and closes, but no words come out. His face betrays him, though, thoughts clearly displayed in his changing expressions. He goes from shocked to elated to confused in a matter of seconds.

“Yours?” he squeaks.

Jongdae looks to the left and right, wondering if he can make an escape without anyone noticing. He fails before any attempt, catching Jongin’s knowing gaze as he dances with his new wife. He offers a small smile before wrapping a hand around Junmyeon’s delicate wrist, pulling him out of the ballroom.

They make their way to the gardens, no word passing between them. It’s only when they are sat on the steps of a gazebo that they talk.

“Why did you bring me here?” Junmyeon asks softly.

“Do you remember when you asked me if Kyungsoon would like peonies?”

The prince nods once, tilting his head in wonder as to what the connection was.

“And do you remember when you asked me if you will find someone like her?”

Jongdae’s heart beats wildly as Junmyeon nods again.

“I recently discovered what peonies mean,” the general starts. “And I don’t want you to find someone like her.”

“That is possibly the worst thing anyone has ever said to me,” Junmyeon exclaims, visibly affronted.

“I want you to find out that peonies hold true to their meaning,” Jongdae interrupts what he anticipates to be the other’s whines. “I want you to discover them with me.”

Junmyeon freezes, eyes wide in surprise. “Do you know what you’re saying?”

“I had three months to think about it,” Jongdae starts. “No, I had four months if we count the days I kept away from you. But yes, I know exactly what I’m saying.”

“Really?” another squeak.

“Peonies mean you’re terribly shy,” Jongdae jokes, earning a swat to his arm once the prince recovers from shock.

“You are incorrigible,” Junmyeon grumbles.

“And I love you.”

He expects the gasp that leaves the prince’s lips, grinning as red blooms on the younger boy’s cheeks.

“Peonies mean bashfulness,” Jongdae starts to explain. “They also mean riches, prosperity, and good fortune. They are also symbols of compassion and romance.”

“That they do,” Junmyeon says breathily.

“I know it took me a while to catch up, but if you’ll have me,” the general says with a pause. “I’m ready to face all the beatings your brother wishes to give me.”

“You are terribly unromantic.”

“You love me anyways,” Jongdae teases, grin getting bigger as the prince turns even redder.

“You are unfair, you know?” Junmyeon sniffs. “You painted a beautiful picture of Priam, promised me you’d stay by my side. But you ran away before I can even defend myself from whatever thoughts were plaguing you.”

“I am a soldier. We’re not exactly known for our emotions. But we learn.”

“What exactly did you learn?”

“I hated the past three months,” Jongdae confesses. “I was uneasy just thinking about how I cannot see you, more so that we did not part in the best ways. As soon as I resolved what I felt, I was even more worried that you had already decided that I was unworthy considering how you left without asking for me to keep you company. And do you want to know how much I loathed watching you dance with everybody but me?”

“How much?” Junmyeon asks, amused.

“As much as I did not like seeing you sad or being away from you. So again, I say, if you’ll have me,” Jongdae says, pausing to take a deep breath. “My sword, my protection, my companionship, and my heart are yours.”

Tears fill Junmyeon’s eyes, smile wavering as he fails to keep them from falling. “You are not allowed to disappear from me again, general,” he says authoritatively.

Jongdae reaches to cup the prince’s cheeks, thumbs brushing his tears away. “Whatever his highness commands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peonies have another meaning – a happy marriage. ;)


End file.
